1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transfer assemblies between side-by-side conveyor runs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to place a transfer assembly at one end of a first conveyor run for transferring articles from the first conveyor run to a second conveyor run extending in parallel to the first conveyor run. Such transfer assemblies typically transport the conveyed articles 90 degrees with respect to the parallel conveyor runs.
Conventional transfer assemblies comprise a push plate carried at the distal end of a reciprocating piston mounted at right angles to the conveyor runs. The piston is operated for successively pushing incoming articles from the delivery end of the first conveyor run to the adjacent entrance end of the second conveyor run. This type of transfer system has some limitations as to the rate at which articles can be transferred from one conveyor run to the other. Furthermore, such systems generally include actuators which are relatively complex in manufacture and operation requiring numerous movable parts which are subject to failure.
Rotary transfer assemblies are also known and typically include a rotary wheel mounted between two side-by-side conveyor runs. The articles are successively picked up from one conveyor run by the rotary wheel and transferred onto the other conveyor run as the wheel rotates. One drawback of that type of rotary system is that it contributes to increase the space between the side-by-side conveyor runs, thereby requiring more room to accommodate the overall conveyor system. Also, not perfectly well oriented articles are subject of becoming wedge between the rotary wheel and the conveyor runs.
There is thus a need for a new and simple transfer assembly which will provide for smooth transfer of articles between side-by-side conveyor runs.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a compact and simple transfer assembly between a pair of side by side conveyor runs.
It is also an aim of the present invention to facilitate the transfer of articles between side by side conveyor runs.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a conveyor system comprising a transfer assembly bridging a pair of side-by-side belt conveyors adapted to move articles in opposite directions, said transfer assembly comprising an air table including an air plate adapted to be mounted between said side-by-side belt conveyors at a first end portion thereof, said air table further including an inner guide and an outer guide defining a curved track in which the articles are constrained to pass while being transferred from one belt conveyor to the other, and wherein said curved track extends at opposed ends thereof over said side-by-side belt conveyors to cause a reorientation of the articles while the articles are still on the belt conveyors.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a conveyor system comprising an air table bridging a pair of side-by-side belt conveyors adapted to move articles in opposite directions, said air table comprising an inner guide and an outer guide bounding an upwardly facing channel extending along a curve between said side-by-side belt conveyors, wherein said channel extends at opposed ends thereof partly over said belt conveyors in order to initiate a reorientation of the articles on the belt conveyors as the articles are being transferred from one conveyor to the other via the air table.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a loop conveyor comprising first and second side-by-side conveyor runs extending in parallel to each other, the first and second conveyor runs being driven to convey articles in opposite directions, first and second transfer assemblies provided at opposed ends of said first and second conveyor runs to transfer the articles from one conveyor run to the other, said first and second transfer assemblies defining with said first and second conveyor runs a loop circuit, each of said first and second transfer assemblies having a track defining a 180xc2x0 bent, said track having a bottom surface and a pair of curved inner and outer guide walls extending from said bottom surface to form therewith an upward facing channel for guiding the articles along said 180xc2x0 bent, wherein said bottom surface is perforated for providing for the formation of an air cushion underneath of the articles as the articles travel along said tracks.